Roses made out of Poisonous Thorns
by Bluntilda Brusque
Summary: Being the 'Most Feared Student' of Namimori Middle's student body ranking just below the Disciplinary Head do have it's pros and cons. 'It doesn't matter if you're a huge coward with a gigantic sign on your head that literally follows you everywhere you go. All you have to do is think about it. Is it worth it or not? That's a petty subject.' She flipped her hair and strutted away.
1. Chapter 1

_'Are you fucking kidding me..' _A teen rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs while laying down on the sofa while her parents are conversing with each other on the loveseat, her overly religious grandmother blabbered on about how her _God _will save them from their bitter end. Her unkempt shoulder length hair sprawled lazily on the stacked-up pillows to support her neck. Her yellow tank top provided little to no warmth against the post-Christmas chills which seeps through the front door while her floral shorts gave enough heat to keep her from freezing and retreating to the comforts of her room which was equipped with thick blankets and fuzzy rug covering the hard oak floorboards.

'I'm telling _you_ young woman! If _you_ disobey our Lord the Father our Savior, you'll burn in the pits of hell!'

Her parents just hummed while continuing their previous conversation completely ignoring the elderly woman who was still talking. The teen sighed and and shifted to a more comfortable position. Hearing the same thing for almost ten years is quite annoying especially to her short attention span and overly active imagination made things much more worse. Adding her indifference towards the topic and her natural not-so-pleasing attitude, she almost gave out a sassy remark directed towards her elder and a rude remark directed to her _God_. The only thing that stops her from doing so is her mother's (not-so-comforting) stare.

'**UGH**. I'm outta here.'

There she goes, up the stairs and towards her room followed by her parent's (almost-sprinting) hurried footsteps. Her grandmother's voice still resonating in the house, she closed (slammed-it-like-it's-whack-a-mole) her mahogany door. It was a good thing that she bought a gaming console, dvd player, and a mini flat-screen t.v. for her medium-sized room which was cramped with five ceiling-high bookshelves filled with books that has nothing to do with her education and a study table beside a computer which was also cramped with her drawings and discarded story ideas and chapters. Her beige rug was barely visible with all of the clutter in her room which includes unwashed (like-a-month-or-so) clothes, empty bottles of soda and water, crumpled papers, art materials and countless empty bags of chips. She dive bombed her bed which creaked under the pressure. She just lay there staring at the ceiling filled with (2-inch-deep) cobwebs which looked like silvery threads. The dirty rose wallpaper peeling from the white walls of her room which made it look like it's abandoned and her white casement-type window shut tight and (heavy gray) dust covered the outside. If it's not obvious yet, she's quite neglectful in maintaining the cleanliness of her room.

'No need to start cleaning now, it's almost bed time.'

She would always mumble before going to sleep. Sometimes, she would sleep without eating whatever is served downstairs. She would always say that she needs to finish assignments or there's a project that needs to be prefect so she could pass which was true. She needed to perfect every project in order to pass every single subject she have. Unlike that brunette classmate of hers, she's pretty smart but she's just too lazy to do the things she have to do like study or clean her room. Don't get her wrong, she loves going to school for her lunch money and for her to fool around like always. She find school and studying pointless ever since she was five. She can still remember when her teacher asked her what she wanted to be.

_'I want to be a murderer when I grow up!_'

She proudly beamed at her teacher and classmates who got scared and called her parents immediately. Good thing her parents were out on a business trip while her grandmother was still at the airport to send them off. After that, she learned that most people don't really appreciate queer fellow members of society and the queer members of society force themselves to act like everybody else while losing their unique minds in the process. She never really understand the human nature, not that she bothered to understand it in the first place anyways. All of those things floated in her mind while she twist and turn on her bed hoping to catch some sleep and leave early tomorrow from the house filled with crucifixes in every corner. It's quite nauseating for her and she felt she's in some house where the demon lurks and the crucifix-covered walls are her only salvation, not that she believed in those things anyway. For all we know, the one who wrote the sacred book of her grandmother's religion was smoking weed when they wrote the book. She didn't bother to know, she's too lazy and she didn't believe in it anyways.

_'Wake up! Breakfast time!'_

Here grandmother hollered from the kitchen below. She can hear her mother's annoyed groan from the room across not bothering to hide her annoyance. It was a daily routine but it still scares the hell out her mother which in turn annoys her. The teen just grumbled and rolled out of her bed, slipped on her fuzzy slippers and waddled downstairs. Her plate was stacked up with bacon strips and eggs with a bowl of stacked up rice almost as tall as her head.

'What the...'

The teen mumbled sleepily while staring at her food. Her grandmother disappeared in her room to pray while she just ate one fourths of the food served to her and went back upstairs to prepare for school. She bathed, wore her uniform properly, and placed her phone in her pocket as she grabbed her bag and lunged like a homicidal olympian towards the front gates almost tearing it off it's hinges. She's pretty much excited to go out but not to go to school. Now, let's talk about her status at school. She's pretty popular at school for being enigmatic and having a not-so-pleasing attitude just like at home but at least her attitude towards the student body gave her space.


	2. Chapter 2

_'You're the best!  
><em>_around!  
><em>_nothing's gonna ever keep you down.'_

The music from her newly bought headphones boomed as she rode her bicycle to school. Bypassing students waiting for their friends and or just walking to school. She just pedaled down the road until she got to her destination. Namimori Middle School, where you get to see a demon with Elvis look-a-like minions, annoying students and of course our one and only, The '_cursed one_'. Hoshimi Acantha Damara. Her father is Japanese while her mother and granny are European, but they didn't specify where exactly in Europe. Not that she bothered to ask anyway nor does she particularly care. Coming from a European and Asian bond, she got the black hair from her mother, green eyes and intimidatingly tall height (around 5'6 - 5'8) from her deceased grandfather, and the ghostly complexion from the ancestors of her mother. The only thing she got from her father was the sharp eyes that gave her the total package of intimidation which she uses every day. Once she got her bicycle padlocked on some bicycle rack, she walked (strutted like she owned the place just like how the disciplinary committee strutts but only much more feminine) down the halls after changing to the indoor shoes. The students cleared the halls when they saw her (smelled her intoxicating perfume shipped from France) and as she passed by, the usual warm temperature dropped not-so casually. Students shivered as she bypassed their classrooms thanking the Heavens for saving them (putting them in a different class than the dreaded girl) while the others recalled their fateful encounters with the girl.

'_I asked her out after the school ceremony and she just chuckled and walked away. Once she was a few feet away from me, she said 'You're disgusting' before walking off! After a few days, I got scammed and robbed for two weeks straight!_'

There were many stories about her but each and every story about her is bullshit. To her, nothing matters more than games and art. That's the only thing she needs, aside from food of course.

'Hoshimi-san!'

The resident baseball player approached her. He was smiling idiotically and it was directed to _her_. '_Oh curses! What brings him to me?_' those words floated in her head as he approach her. All of his fangirls are not sure if they should get scared or glare daggers at her while the whole class was frozen in fear. Once he was standing in front of her with his whole height, the two students were like towers in the middle of the class. She stared at him before he spoke again.

'can I borrow your English notebook?'

She once again stared before sitting and rummaging through her bag fishing out the black notebook with little skulls here and there. She then glanced at the boy before releasing a sigh.

'Yamamoto-san, How many times do I have to tell you this. Borrow my notebooks after class and **not **before class.'

The male just rubbed the back of his head while laughing heartily before apologizing to the girl. The two have this unlikely (acquaintance) friendship from the school ceremony when the baseball player got lost and asked her directions. He then stuck around her while she just raise an eyebrow at him but minding her own business after a few seconds. She only accepted him when she saw a flash of sadness in the boy's eyes whenever she stares at him. He doesn't mind her stares much to the girl's surprise. The whole school can't even talk when she walks in and here is this good-looking guy from the baseball team sticking around her. He's quite an airhead though.

_'Okay class, settle down.'_

The class settled to their respective seats as the day started. Everything went smoothly and soon, it's time to go home. Everybody packed their bags and rushed out of the building going to the comforts of their homes. As everybody headed for their homes, Damara headed towards the supermarket for her part-time job as cashier.

'can I like, have bags for that? It would be an embarrassment to me if I carry that around.'

the female shopper with bottle blonde hair pipped with her unnaturally high-pitched voice. The raven haired girl just sighed softly as she rolled her eyes before grabbing a plastic bag and placed it inside. More customers passed by her counter before her shift ended and soon, it's eight in the evening. The old lady who owns the supermarket waved her goodbye after she gave her the monthly paycheck and a bag of sweets made by the old lady.

_'Careful on your way home dear.'_

Her warm voice made the teen smile at the old lady and gave a nod before pedaling her bicycle towards her house which was eight blocks away or so.

_'Dancing in a swirl,_  
><em>of golden memories.<em>  
><em>the loveliest lies of all.<em>  
><em>the loveliest lies<br>__of all.'_

The music from her black headphones blocked out everything around her. From the pain in her to the people around her giving her the space she desperately needed. Her mind floated and went up in the clouds while her feet kept paddling towards her house. She was thinking, what will people around her do if one day she got hit by a truck or murdered? Will they mourn? Will they rejoice? or maybe, they will do nothing. She was sure that these people would attend her funeral but they would surely mock her. She wouldn't care, she's cold and dead by that time and that might be sooner than she thinks.

'_You will not get in Heaven if you kill yourself._'

Her grandma's voice echoed in her head as she think of plans on how to kill her self. It was probably a flat out lie for people who wants to kill themselves. It's not like her family knows she's sick in the head or something, she showed them the signs but they just claimed that it was '_just a phase_' for she's a teenager and teens like her go through phases like that. The sickness in her head eats her whole being, it gnaws on her everyday. The happiness in her eyes were long gone along with her soul. She's a walking corpse without a soul. A hollow shell as one might say. Nobody noticed, no one really did. She convinced herself that she should stop being a little bitch about it and drown in it. She didn't go to the doctor to check-up on her; she let it follow her around, whispering things that lowers her self-esteem giving her the defeated slouch of her shoulders and the hunch in her back, things that makes her want to jump off a cliff, things that makes her sit in the shower longer than necessary, things that makes her feel dirty. The visible bags under her eyes were thicker than before, she's drowning in her sickness and she can't get out.

'I'm home.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry for the late update. I got in a _little_ bit of a fickle. Anyways, thanks for the review Guest. I honestly can't find the funny parts at first but I managed to do so.

* * *

><p>She walked in the house she lives in, not receiving any reply at all. She's used to it so it didn't bother her, not that she cared or anything. Her parents are still out working while her grandmother was in her room as usual, praying to her God to save her from a bitter end. The raven-haired teen threw her satchel on the sofa before going up to her room and dumping her clothes somewhere near the clothes bin in her parent's room. She then went back to her room and locked herself in drowning herself with music and self pity. The sun has risen once again and now, it's time to go to school for another day of mind-numbing lessons she's positive she wouldn't use in the future. But today, something's going to happen and she can feel it in the atmosphere around Namimori and she's hoping that she won't get involved.<p>

'-WITH MY DYING WILL!'

What the hell? She just said that she didn't want to get involved but here she is, about to get knocked-down by a guy in boxers. He's quite familiar though- oh wait. Nevermind it's her classmate Tsunayoshi. Isn't it enough that his social status is currently below the charts? Damn, this boy got a crazy world in his mind.

'_Ciaossu._'

A toddler-sounding voice greeted her from behind and once she turned around, she saw a toddler wearing a fedora with a chameleon on it blinking at her.

'Hello to you too.'

She just stared at the toddler for a while before shivering and jogging away from the mysterious toddler. Her mind screamed '_stranger danger' _even though it was just a child but you can never be too sure. People in Canada got attacked by flying bears so everything's possible. Realizing the current time, she just went off to the shopping district to buy more paint, lead, canvases, and brushes. Being the perfectionist she is, it took her almost half of the day choosing materials and another five hours for making a shopping list for next month. Her ten thousand yen got wasted on her art materials alone. Once she was done, it was around three in the afternoon so she decided to sit down for a while and eat her bento so her grandmother won't nag her about how the African children needs food most and here she is wasting it. The last time she got nagged about it, it lasted for a whole month.

'_In the backseat of the car_  
><em>getting kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>throwing up all on your bestfriend's new purse<em>'

The music from her black headphones drowned the voices of people around her while she walked towards her house, Back to her hidey hole to hide her new materials. It's not like she's buying illegal stuff, it's just that they don't really support her passion but all she have to do is go with the flow until she's legal enough to do anything she wanted to do. It's not like she can do anything about it.

'ah! Hoshimi-san!'

The familiar voice called her from behind. She turned around out of curiosity but alas! She shouldn't have done that. _'oh my fucking GOD. Why?'_

'Yamamoto-san. What a (_un_)pleasant surprise.'

He asked her to tutor him in English over at his house while smiling in his idiotic way. She just nodded and followed the male towards Takesushi.

'We're here!'

He beamed at the man behind the counter who smiled like Yamamoto. These two are blood-related and that's for sure.

'Ah! Takeshi! Your brought home a girl?'

Surprisingly, The boy she's going to teach English blushed while laughing. Damara may be unpleasant to others but she know how to respect older people she's not familiar with.

'Good Evening Yamamoto-san, sorry for the inconvenience. I'm here to tutor your son in English.'

The older Yamamoto laughed heartily at the 'pretty classmate' of his son and her 'good nature'. Oh if he only knew this girl just like how the whole student body knows her. The time passed in the Takesushi. The owner's son helping his father while reciting some words in English while the girl corrects the errors in his pronunciation. After a few hours of basic English, it's time for the girl to go home.

'I'll be going now Yamamoto-san.'

She bowed before walking out of the sushi bar and in to the clear night sky. She slipped her headphones on before walking towards her house which is four blocks away. She hummed to the song while walking(strutting like a model) under the pale moonlight. The teen can see Chang'e dance while the jade rabbit accompanies her.

_'Party girls don't get hurt_  
><em>Can't feel anything, when will I learn<em>  
><em>I push it down, push it down' <em>

She opened the door to her house and walked towards her room. Once again, her parents are still out coming from their jobs and her grandmother still praying in her room. Obviously too busy to welcome her home. Sitting in front of her computer, she logged on her Spype waiting for her friend to go online.

_ping!_

The sound made her jump as she accepted the video call. The dorky smile on her friend's face made her arch an eyebrow while the girl on her screen raised her middle finger at her.

'You fuckin' albino bitch.'

There was a snicker and then an explosion of a weird laugh that sounded very much like choking. Oh how she really wished her friend chokes on her own spit.

'_Khekhehekhe _what's up weirdo.'

the smirk on her friend's face made her smirk too. Who says that the ice cold bitch can't smile?

'Let's start baby.'

The both minimized the video while clicking on the game they both installed about three months ago. Gaming nights with friends is always the best especially if it's a zombie survival one with fucked-up bosses and hot female characters.


	4. Chapter 4

'Are **you** fucking kiding me.'

Damara dead panned at her friend who died in the game. Typical gaming nights especially if the others aren't in the game.

'Hey it's not my fault **you** ran off to somewhere _Helena Harper_.'

Cloris Summer Solstice or albino bitch snapped at Damara who chuckled at the brunette girl. A troublesome pair if you ask me. Ever since the two girls met each other in third grade, they're inseparable. Meeting the perfect friend is like meeting your long lost twin from a different family. Summer and Damara are polar opposites but of course that's just the first glance. These two girls are like identical twins with the way they talk to each other basically reading the mind of the other.

'well, it's not **my** fault you're lagging behind _Leon S. Kennedy._'

Yup, typical game night with friends. Packed with vile words and sarcasm now available with video chat, everything got more intense than it should be especially if they are dying on the _'easy mode'_.

'fucking bitch. Alright, let's restart the level.'

After clicking the 'ok' button the same enemies are up and now, they still have their bombs and grenades. Hours passed by and now, it's three in the morning in Japan. They were playing for eight hours straight and now, Damara have to rest while Summer gets to eat dinner and sleep on her own schedule. They decided to stop and save their game for the next gaming night.

'Hey Mara, I think I might visit you there in Japan.'

Summer suddenly blurted out with that far-away glance of hers. Damara knows what that means. That shit means Summer will crash in her house and get kicked in the face when sleeping.

'You better get your own apartment douche.'

Oh she knows there's no way she can persuade this bitch on getting her own roof but it's still worth the shot. I mean, she probably changed after a few years right?

'Fuck no. I'll crash over at your house and we're going to be roomies!'

Same as before. Damara just flipped the bird oh-so casually like it's a wave of goodbye before she (rudely) cut off the call. She sighed and stood-up and plopped down her bed to get an hour of sleep and then follow it up with a siesta later around nine in the morning. What can I say? That's just how she rolls.

_'Wake up Aca-chan!'_

_What the actual fuck_. Her mother's voice hollered from the other side of the door with her (scary) sweet voice which means one thing. Something's going to happen and she can't argue about it. Damara stood up and walked towards the door and swung it open only to see her mother fully dressed. Her vibrant brown eyes were practically glowing with annoyance and a little bit of excitement. Her mother told her to get ready.

'We don't have time you know. We're going to your father's _relatives_.'

The disdain on her face when she mentioned the word _'relatives'_ was like eating something bitter **and** sour. Kinda like her daughter's attitude. The teen nodded and went back in her room and picked her best rebel-type clothes. If her relatives are scared of her mother, then they should also be scared of the little devil she is. After all, her father's relatives wants their money for themselves. Damara sighed. People tend to keep away from her mother due to her naturally sharp and calculating glances that seems to turn people into the most harmless thing and even sharper tongue coated with poison that can dice you while you cry in agony.

'I'm ready. Let's go.'

Damara hollered from her room as she grabbed her phone and black headphone as she walked slowly towards her parent's car. The engine roared to life as the three of them headed for her father's part of the family. Once they got there, of course the family on the father-side practically bowed-down to her mother and almost kissed her feet if she didn't move out of the way.

'Excuse me, that's _Luis Vuitton_.'

Her mother's piercing glare made them back-off from her. Damara's father was just sitting on a plastic chair which looked like it was coated with grime. He was obviously shaking like a leaf, scared about his wife's attitude towards his family and scared on the outcome of this rendezvous. Damara's mother was just standing there smoking her cigar while her father sat down on the grime-covered plasic chair while she just crossed her arms and getting her bitch on just like her mother. Damara's mother then stomped on her cigar which was on the tile-covered floor of the money-loving relative's house.

'Oh well. We have to go, we're _quite_ busy making money.'

And just like that, they walked out of the foul-smelling, grime-covered house. They got on their car and drove off towards their own fragrant house. Maintaining cleanliness is her mother's obsession. It's a miracle she managed to hide her room from her mother's dirt radar. How the hell did she manage to do that, she doesn't know either.

'Aca-chan, there's a package shipped by my sister from France and another one from my brother from Italy. Take it for me will you?'

Damara perked up at this. Shipped packages means new perfumes, clothes, and games. She's definitely going to wait for her uncle's call and thank him before bragging her other games while being the _'cute'_ neice to her aunt. She's definitely getting her things no matter how deep the boxes are.

'Sure thing. Where are you going that day? I mean, that's a Saturday.'

Damara asked while chatting with Summer via 4G. Her mother just chuckled at her before shaking her head.

'Aca-chan, I'm going to a theme park for some business and your no-good father is going to accompany me.'

Her mother just off-handedly waved her hand like it's a joke while her father just flinched. Oh what a sweet family she got, they were going to a **THEME PARK** and they were just leaving her behind like that? That's like being tripped by your own feet. Annoying.


	5. Chapter 5

A week have passed and Damara wasted five days in school drowning in some mind-numbing lessons. A new student from Italy who kicked Sawada on his first day and then gushing on him the very next day and earned a whole fan-base in her school. After a few days, Yamamoto tried committing suicide by jumping off the rooftop. Damara didn't speak to him after that event even though he keeps on talking to her. Hell, they even became partners in a project in Science. She can still remember that one afternoon where Yamamoto, Sawada and the Italian boy followed her half-way home and she can still remember the exact words she said that afternoon.

_'It's fine Yamamoto-san. I'll do it alone you go hang out with your **friends** in the mean time.' _

The icy tone in her voice made Sawada flinch and the Italian boy's eyes narrowed but said nothing while Yamamoto just blinked at her. She faced him, her eyes betraying her desire to not cry in front of the oblivious male. Her eyes were wet with tears of hurt. She wondered why the hell she's crying about this idiot's angsty teen-age speech on the rooftop. So he didn't consider her as a friend? Then why the fuck is he talking to her and smiling at her like that? What the fuck was that all about then? Did he just used her? If that's the case, he's a fucking asshole who doesn't deserved her bitter tears. She just sighed and became the ice-cold bitch she pretend to be and told Yamamto that she can hande it just fine without his help before walking homewards. The events made her the dam of tears flow like it was hit by a storm surge. The last time she cried like this was when her emotion broke down. Probably when she was in the third grade, being the fat girl she was. She just lay there on her bed staring at the (two-inch-and-a-half) cobwebs. Today is the day her mother goes to the amusement park with her father.

_'See you in five weeks Aca-chan!'_

Her mother's voice hollered from the front door while she just hummed in her room. What's the use of getting up anyways? Her mother and father wouldn't wait for her anyways. Damara heared their car's engine roared to life and headed for the airport. It's rare for her mother to go out on her job but when she does, it takes her five weeks to one month depending on where and how big the place is. Great, she's now stuck with her (lunatic) grandmother who wouldn't stop talking about her _'God'_ and how that _'God'_ would banish Damara in to the abyss.

'Look at my face. Do I look like I care?'

The shock on her grandmother's face was hilarious. Her mother would surely shower her with sermons longer than all of the school days combined but she would worry about it after five weeks but for the mean time, she need to get out of the house. Lunging once again like a homicidal olympian towards the gate, she ran towards the local park until it's time for the package to come. She sat on a bench, scrolling away on her phone while chatting with Summer who was in Frankfurt, Germany.

_'Hoshimi-san?'_

A timid voice called her name from her right. She chose to ignore the annoyingly familiar voice. She stood up and jogged towards the more crowded part of the park. She need to get away fast! She's in no mood to mingle with some people who saw her tears rolling down her cheeks on that one afternoon. Her jog turned out to be a sprint and she's somehow around her house which she dive-bombed over the chest-high gate and climbed the low garage roof and climb up her own room window leaving hand imprints. She's sure she will clean it later after she take a rest. After all, parkour is no joke. Once she plopped down her bed, she closed her eyes but she felt the mattress beside her sink and when she opened her eyes, she saw the toddler from the week Sawada ran around wearing boxers. The toddler pointed a gun at her face with this mirth in his eyes. Fuck.

'Hoshimi Acantha Damara. Who are you really.'

What? What the actual fuck? First he points a gun towards her and now he asks who the fuck she is? That's some cliche shit right there.

'What the hell? You know what, get out of my room.'

And she just once more parkour-ed out of the house and on to the streets. She then was face-to-face to the boys she wished she should've never met in her entire life. Yamamoto Takeshi and his new friends. Damara composed herself and blinked before she walk away like those three weren't there.

'Hoshimi-sa- _no_. Hoshimi-chan, wait.'

Yamamoto's voice was loud enough for her to hear. She stopped but she didn't look back. Now this shit smells like a shojo scene with the boy chasing the girl and all but no, this is **anything** except for shojo.

'Hoshimi-chan talk to me.'

Now, he's a couple of steps away from Damara, an arms reach actually. She just sighed before facing the baseball star.

'Yamamoto-san, even if I will be doing _all_ of the work in our project, your name would still be included so don't worry.'

Damara gave him a smile as cold as the stars up above. The scene definitely looked like it was a cheap shojo manga rip-off or something. The two other teens were just watching Yamamoto and Damara's shojo-esque situation. Damn, it got Sawada's attention like his mangas at home while the Italian teen known as Gokudera just stared at the 'baseball idiot'. Damn, he got a better love life than them. Them being him and his boss.

'Hoshimi-chan. . .'

The amount of sadness in the atmosphere choked the two other teens while the toddler watched in his hiding spot amused. This is definitely something worth watching even though he doesn't enjoy love stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the (long awaited) update. I just got manhandled by life itself and other things like people in general.**

* * *

><p>Whatever she did in the past, she's sorry she's not sorry. Yamamoto got a hold of her before she can even march away. The tension was too much for her to breathe in. Damara's not sure if this scene is even legit but she's sure that it's supposed to end with something <em>'romantic'<em> just like in the books. But the probability if that scene happening is about 0.1 percent out of one hundred. Damn, this atmospehere is _so_ thick she can almost touch it. _'Okay Damara, you're a big bad bitch and you can flip this asshole off! He's nothing!' _She repeatedly told herself that to get over the fear of losing a friend. Oh wait, he didn't consider her as a friend.

'Yamamoto-san, please stop bothering me. If you continue this, I won't be able to do out project properly.'

The (sickly twisted) sweet voice which dripped with venom reached the four (obviously including the hitman sipping espresso inside the tree to their right) male's ears. Her normal icy voice got coated with sweet bitterness. Well, it's time for her to get going. It's almost four in the afternoon.

'I'll be going now.'

Just like that, she walked and ignored the boys who was looking at her retreating figure. She knows that in order to win, she have to play the game of friendship and lies and guess what? She's ready to play the game. The overflowing emotions were hard to control especially if the dam that holds it back have giant cracks.

'Damara! That douche is nothing. **NOTHING**.'

She slapped herself before grabbing a rag and a bucket of water. In order to get back to all those people who gave the dam those giant cracks, she need to change. To be better, to be the most perfect girl they've ever seen. Probably better than Sasagawa Kyoko, the Namimori School Idol. She can now taste it, the sweet chocolate-coated revenge served hot _**and** _cold.

_'Ever on and on I continue circling_  
><em>with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<em>  
><em>till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing<em>  
><em>and suddenly I see that I cant break free-' <em>

There are loud gasps of shock and people fainting in Namimori Middle. Students started to whisper with each other while looking at the girl strutting like she own the place. The cursed girl Hoshimi Acantha Damara looks-

_'Holy shit man, I never knew she's... **HOT**.' _

_'That's Hoshimi-san?! Wow, she managed to hide that? I'm totally her fan.'_

_'Alright boys it's settled. We're making a fan-club dedicated to Hoshimi-sama!'_

There was a collective _'yes'_ before they spreaded out looking for more members and snapping pictures of their target. Damara sighed obviously regreting the idea that popped-up in her mind last night but there's no going back now. The damage is done and now, people fawn over her. It's quite annoying though. She just styled her hair just like how Summer instructed through Spype, she didn't know that it would do this kind of drastic change to her previous image at school. Oh well, most of the pretty flowers are the poisonous ones and she's the poison. Slowly killing people in the inside while they bow down to you? That sounds fun. After all, she missed this kind of life. The life of a man-eater, _a_ _siren_,_ the temptress_. This was the kind of life she both loved and hated. Her mother's story of her being the femme fatale she is gave her the chills of excitement. The type of excitement when you're in an adventure or doing illegal things(if you enjoy such things of course) it all made her smile from ear to ear often dreaming about it and now, it's here. There's no going back.

_'ping!'_

She then checked her phone only to see Summer's message. _'Wish you luck, Belladonna.' _Wow. Belladonna? Seriously? Damara just lightly chuckled. She got drunk with revenge, letting it in her system not even realizing the consequences it may bring. But once she got over it, she would just revert back to her old self. It may take her a while though.

_'Okay class, settle down.'_

Sawada definitely knows that something is up. He's just not sure if his (tor)mentor is involved with Hoshimi-san's (major) change. It was fast! They just saw her last Saturday and today is Monday. How the hell did she do that within a day? That's rather quick unless she's always this pretty- _No_. He likes Kyoko Sasagawa and not Damara. His head turned to Yamamoto who was staring at his (ex)friend with that far-away look he always use when he's staring at her every Math class. The stare of admiration towards Damara. Hell, Even Gokudera was puzzled with how Yamamoto acted when he saw his female friend. Gokudera may act like a bad boy but he knows that Yamamoto cherishes Damara's acceptance when Tsuna told him the story behind the unlikely friendship with those two. It was almost admirable. **Almost**. If this baseball idiot didn't mess it up, they would be a _hot item_ selling like hotcakes or something. He doesn't know, he's not in to those kind of things. His sister would, she definitely would. Tsunayoshi's eyes shifted from Yamamoto to Damara. Those two were practically close before he became a _'mafia boss candidate'_ and before the hitman came in his life. Maybe it was because of his tutor? But if it is, how did Reborn know Hoshimi? He just shook his head and decided to ask the two and maybe just maybe, reunite those two and probably make a couple out of them. Or maybe he needs to stop reading shojo manga. Somewhere in a certain wall, a hitman chuckles with his student's logic on love and friendship of Hoshimi and Yamamoto but what really made his day is the information of Hoshimi Acantha Damara or 'Nightshade' from the Vongola database. Looks like she's the daughter of the Mafia Land Architecture and Engineer Ada Achlys Barret who was the best informant and temptress before she decided to 'retire' in Japan and married a man named Itsuki Hoshimi, an ex-street fighter/yankee which isn't really obvious especially when he's cowering at his wife's glance. Well, it looks like there's a new addition to Tsuna's family with a sappy love story tailing her.


	7. Chapter 7

Days flew by and now, her fan-base grew and it got bigger than Sasagawa Kyoko's fan-base. How the hell did she manage to do that? She doesn't have a single clue but one thing's for sure. Her plan is working and soon, almost the whole school would be wrapped around her finger. Ah, the sweet sweet success gave her the shivers. In a good way. It's the third week of her mother's trip to her client. An amusement park off the coast of Japan. It sounds fun.

_'Got a figure like a pin-up,_  
><em>got a figure like a doll.<em>  
><em>Don't care if you think I'm dumb,<em>  
><em>I don't care at all.<em>  
><em>Candy bear, sweetiepie, wanna be adored.<em>  
><em>I'm the girl you'd die for.' <em>

She's definitely the new school idol and she's definitely better in a sense than Sasagawa Kyoko. She doesn't hate the girl. In fact, she's neutral about Kyoko. It's just part of her plan to feed her revenge inside her; to make her feel better in a sense. She just shook her head in front of the mirror in her parent's bathroom and styled her hair just like how Summer instructed a few days ago. She grabbed her Clive Christian Imperial Majesty perfume given to her by her aunt in France and sprayed it on her. Wow, the feeling of having almost everything is great! She put on the face of the devil as she heads for Namimori Middle. She can't even use her black headphones now that she's the newest school idol. She have to greet people _'good morning'_ and _'hello'_ most of the time even though she doesn't even want to talk to those useless pawns. Once on the streets, students from Namimori Middle greeted her which she returned with her sweet smile. Something feels different though. It's like something is going to happen and her being the _'I-give-single-flying-shit-fucks'_ type of girl, she prayed to whoever controls her fate to spare her for today until the day she dies. But as we all know, life fucks you up in more ways than one.

_'Hoshimi-san! Good morning!'_

Sasagawa Kyoko's peppy voice came from the right and once Damara looked, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were heading towards her. Sasagawa Kyoko smiled sweetly at her while Kurokawa Hana was texting. Ah, and behind them are the newest trio. Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, what a painful surprise.

'Good morning Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san.'

Damara smiled at the two girls. Kyoko beamed at her while Kurokawa nodded a 'hello' before Sasagawa Kyoko spoke.

'Want to walk with us to school?'

Two idols walking together. Sounds like a dream right? Your school idols are walking side-by-side as they chat like they're old friends. Damara saw that scene in her mind and decided to walk with them coz, why not right?

'Sure.'

Once again, Sasagawa Kyoko smiled and walked with Damara on her right and Hana on her left. The three of them talked about anything but it was mostly Kyoko who was animatedly chatting with the two about cakes and pastries. Kurokawa and Damara's eyes connected and they felt like they would be friends which was likely since Damara is still a big bad bitch.

_'Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid_  
><em>Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade<em>  
><em>soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come,<em>  
><em>Strainght to number one.'<em>

Seeing the two idols interact with eachother, both of their fan-bases were happy that the two idols were interacting and all so some decided to make another fan-base for both of them but this time, it features both girls equally. Probably a _'hot item'_ to those yuri fans in their school. Once the three girls stepped in the school grounds, the fans were crying tears of joy. Kyoko calmly striding with Hana while Damara was strutting just like before. Obviously confident enough to strut like a model and obviously powerful enough to walk with her chin held high. Of course Sasagawa Kyoko is confident but she's more on the simple charms like smiles with sparkles and pink flowers while Damara is more on the _'I-own-the-place-or-at-least-some-parts'_ type of girl. Her mother told her to always hold her chin high like everybody are peasants and she's the princess or queen. Which ever she prefers. Once Kyoko went ahead and chatted with her brother Sasagawa Ryohei the boxing club captain, Damara and Kurokawa Hana chatted.

'You ready for the cooking class later?'

Kurokawa Hana asked Damara who made a face of shock and disbelief.

'It's today? _Ayiiish_. I forgot to ask my grandmother about the recipe I was going to cook. I might just stick to candied apples or something.'

Kurokawa Hana laughed in a non-mocking way and proceeded on the conversation.

'What's the recipe?'

Damara just smiled.

'I was thinking of torte but _nah_, I'll just do that at home so I won't get arrested for food poisoning.'

The two girls smiled at each other. This is definitely a sign that they would be good friends. They both smiled and followed Kyoko inside their classroom after she talked with her maniac of a brother. It seems like the weirdos held a national meet-up in Namimori coz wherever she looks, there are weirdos around her and Kurokawa. It might sound fun but no, it's not. It's really scary to say the least but she's in no place to speak or rather think that, she's one of those odd-balls too. The class have started and soon, it's time for cooking class. The girls headed for the cooking laboratory and cooked their desired recipe. Kurokawa Hana prepared vanilla cake with a strawberries on top while Sasagawa Kyoko prepared a mille-feuille and Damara then prepared a tiramisu. The three girls looked at each other and smiled giving each other a slice of whatever they made. In a certain fire extinguisher, Reborn sips his coffee while his eyes were practically lighted up with joy. His favorite drink made into a dessert is just in the room across. After all, he gets whatever he wants whenever he wants.


	8. Chapter 8

_'We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_  
><em>But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be<em>  
><em>I would wait forever, exalted in the scene<em>  
><em>As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat' <em>

Ever since Yamamoto attempted to commit suicide, Damara refuesd to interact with him but whenever she does, she just talks to him just like how she talks to the other students.** Ice cold**. However, he now have Tsuna and Gokudera (kind-of) with him but still, it's different when Damara is with him. Now that Damara turned into a school idol, he can't talk to her alone. There are those fan-boys and some fan-girls crowding her table in the middle of the classroom and whenever he comes up to her it's either she just walks away, hangs around her fanbase, or talk with Kyoko. He might be _oblivious_ but he knows that she's (infinitely)upset with him. Probably about him going on about not having friends at school and everybody likes him just because of his baseball skills. But hey, other people would do that too if they (temporarily) lose control of the body part that they use on something they are good at. Right? Well, that teenage angst speech of his earned him Gokudera(again, sort-of) and Tsuna but that speech made him lose Damara, An important person. She may be the _ice cold girl_ she is but she's the only one who didn't hang around him just because he's _famous_. It's actually _him_ who hang around her, it's him who _squeeze_ himself against the girl's personal bubble(more-like-the-fucking-Great-wall-of-China) and managed to slip his arm in it but got thrown away all because he was stupid enough to bitch about not having friends. God, he's _so_ fucking dumb.

'hey, Yamamoto-san? Are you okay? You're spacing off again.'

Tsuna's concerned voice reached his ears and he just looked at the brunette and smiled his goofy smile. He just nodded at the concerned brunette who knows what's up but too shy to bring it up while the Italian boy insults him but it was just empty which means he also know what's up and won't bring it up unless Tsuna does.

'Why don't you just go to that girl and apologize, baseball idiot.'

The Italian boy suggested while the brunette choked on his lunch. He just placed his hands behind his head land lay down staring at the sky wishing it would rain later so he could cry without anybody noticing while he walks without an umbrella.

'It's not that easy Gokudera-kun. Hoshimi-san's table is cramped with her fans unlike before.'

Tsuna told the Italian boy who apologized and bowed down which was stopped by Tsuna. Yamamoto just stared off the distance while thinking about his former friend and the feelings he harbor for her.

_'If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
><em>It's a shot in the dark but I would make it<em>  
><em> Know with all your heart, you can't shake me<em>  
><em>when I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<em>  
><em>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<em>  
><em>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<em>  
><em>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be' <em>

If he could just go back in time, he would make sure that he didn't fucked up just like how he did a few weeks ago. This is the situation he never dreamt of happening. Once the lunch period ended, the three of them went back to their classroom only to see Damara talking with the infant outside the classroom. Her eyes were narrowed just like before and her peircing gaze didn't faze the little devil. The infant then went back to his hiding spot when Damara glared at the infant's hidey hole before huffing and walking back in the classroom. Tsuna paled while Gokudera fuzzed over him while Yamamoto stare at Damara's retreating figure. Damn, he wants to talk to her so bad. If he could just approach her.

'Aren't you a school idol too?'

Tsuna's voice once again reached his ears. Oh right, he **is** one of the school idols with a fairly large fanbase alongside Gokudera and Hibari-san. Damn, he forgot. He let out a laugh while patting Tsuna's shoulder and walked in towards Damara's table. The fans looked at him before stepping aside forging a way between them. He now can see Damara's back. Oh how he longed to talk with her. He walked towards Damara and towered behind her making her look at him with mild surprise.

'Yo, Hoshimi-chan!'

He smiled at her just like old times and asked her for her English notebook. Once more she blinked at him before gabbing her English notebook and handing it to him just like old times.

'How many times do I have to tell you, borrow it _after_ class and **not** while in class Yamamoto-san.'

She sighed just like before. Atleast, he got a normal response from Damara and that's what matters. He felt like he was in cloud nine! I mean, he got a normal response from Damara! He was probably over-reacting and she wasn't mad at him. Yeah, probably but the infant talked to her earlier. Tsuna probably have an idea about this. He'll just talk to him probably later. All he have to think right now is his happiness and Damara. Ah, it's good to have his old Damara back. Time passed and it's now dismissal time. Yamamoto is still in cloud nine while walking home with Tsuna and Gokudera. He clutched the skull patterned notebook like a schoolgirl.

'Is that Hoshimi-san's English notebook?'

Tsuna's voice broke the unusual silence between the three of them. Yamamoto nodded while Gokudera scoffed.

'You're acting like a schoolgirl, baseball idiot.'

Yamamoto just laughed at Gokudera who 'tch'-ed and looked away. He doesn't care as long as Damara's back to normal. Somewhere behind them, A girl with unsusal white hair and royal red eyes followed them with her queer eyes.

'So these boys are the next..'

She trailed off while the fedora-sporting infant jumped on her shoulder.

'So, is it possible?'

The albino girl smirked and nodded before walking in a different direction before the Vongola candidate look behind them. The only thing he saw was silvery tresses that shone in the afternoon light.


	9. Chapter 9

_'first thing's first I'm the realest (realest)_  
><em>Drop this and let the whole world feel it ( let them feel it)<em>  
><em>And I'm still in the Murda bizness<em>  
><em>I could hold you down, like I'm giving lessons in Physics (right right)<em>  
><em>You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)<em>  
><em>Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)<em>  
><em>Cup of ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris<em>  
><em>High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)<em>  
><em>Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)<em>  
><em>Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)<em>  
><em>Bring the hooks in, where the base at?<em>  
><em>Champagne spillin', you should taste that' <em>

**Fancy**. That's the one thing people could only think when an albino girl wearing big sunglasses walked through the town of Namimori. Her long white tresses which flowed up to her butt, swishing every step she took. Her ruffled fringe framed her pale face which she ruffled once more. She should've worn a sun hat or something but no, she expected a cloudy weather and/or a welcome from her friend but no! There's no friend waiting for her at the airport. That rude little _bitch_. She told her that she would pick her up at the damn airport but the only thing that welcomed her was rain. **Heavy rain**. Damn, what a _lucky _fellow. After following the text message from her friend, she came upon a school with children her age walking out while talking to their friends. One particular group caught her attention. The silver-haired boy looked _quite_ familiar. So she hid behind a pole just like any other normal tourist. Sadly, a toddler reconized her by her alias.

_'Desert Rose. Or do you prefer Impala Lily? or probably Sabi Star.'_

Damn, she just got seen by the world's greatest hitman, Reborn who's here to tutor the Vongola candidate. She then turned towards the infant who was in a secret compartment inside the wall.

'Oh hello there mister Reborn, I assume that you found out about the _group's_ itsy bitsy secret?'

the _'group'_ she's talking about is the group _Floribus Venenosa_. A group of female informants, spies, and assassins each named after a poisonous flower. The group runs around ever since the reign of _Vongola Ottavo_. The group being the trusted source of Daniela or Vongola Ottavo. Ever since the title was passed down to Vongola Nono, they've lost contact with some(okay, most) of the members of Floribus Venenosa. Which means one thing. Their grandmothers were assassins and so are their mothers. Of course, if the first memeber of Floribus' offsping is a male, she should either give birth to a girl next or wait until a granddaughter comes. Good thing the original members gave birth to girls who once, more gave birth to girls. Talk about dominant genes. The group's members are scattered around the globe and so far, two were found. The Deadly Nightshade aka Belladonna who is in Japan and Desert Rose who was previously in Germany who waltzed in Japan.

'What are you doing here in Japan.'

The demanding toddler asked her while they walked leisurely around following the group of the Vongola candidate. The albino sighed and let the toddler sit on her shoulder.

'Well, I was going to crash in a friend's house.'

The knowing glint in the toddler's eyes showed everything the albino all-rounder she needed to know. He knows what's up.

'Belladonna.'

The name rolled of his tongue like it was a diamond-level black mail material. Combining it with the tilt of his fedora means one thing. He knows shit and he would play them. No mercy, no escape. Unless they all died. She just sighed as the toddler jumped off her shoulder and on to the low wall beside her.

'I heard you're tortur- _tutoring _the Vongola candidate. Is that brunette the boy those booze guzzling men told me about?'

She then pointed at the petite and uke-ish brunette for confirmation. The hitman smirked. Bingo, she's right but there's this special glint in his beady demonic eyes.

'Help the Vongola once more and you will be protected along with your loved ones.'

Promising. A gamble between the greatest himan and an all-rounder. All-rounder meaning she's an assassin, informant, and spy. An overachiever I believe. All Reobrn got was an arched eyebrow.

'so, is it possible?'

The albino girl smirked and nodded before walking in a different direction before the Vongola candidate look behind them. Her silver tresses flowed as she strutted (very much like her friend) as she contemlated about the deal. She then saw her raven-haired friend texting. Oh, she's calling her.

'Hey asshole. I'm here so quit callin' me.'

She drawled as she smirked. An equally cocky smirk was given to her by Damara. Reunions are always intense as shit especially if you're a Floribus Venenosa member.

_'Still stuntin', how you love that?_  
><em>Got the whole world asking how I does that<em>  
><em>Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that<em>  
><em>Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that<em>  
><em>It's just the way you like it, huh?<em>  
><em>You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?<em>  
><em>Never turn down nothing,<em>  
><em>Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like'<em>

Summer told Damara's mother that she's going to live with them until she leaves Japan and to Damara's horror, her mother allowed Summer to stay in her daughter's room for they don't have guest rooms.

'Don't you _fucking dare_ kick me off the bed albino bitch.'

Damara threatened Summer who laughed and plopped down the lime green bean bag from the attic. Grabbing a gamepad, she shot a challenging look towards Damara who smirked.

'Oh you're on.'

The two battled in different games before the both collapsed on the queen sized bed covered with white and chartreuse pillows and chartreuse comforter with a white lining under it.


	10. Chapter 10

Yup, she just did it. She just talked like nothing happened. Yamamoto was obviously in Lala Land after that but oh well, atleast she can make him more miserable than ever. All of her efforts on making him want her, definitely not wasted. No sarcasm there. The tides are **definitely** in her favor and she's going to use it in every way she can.

'Good morning, sunshine bitch.'

Oh right. Summer is currently staing over at her house. Summer's gorggy voice woke Damara up to which she chuckled before flinging a pillow towards Summer who fell off the bed with a thud. Also, Damara's parents are coming home on Sunday and from what she have heard from the call, her mother's favorite client called 'Colonello' gave a gift for her. Damara met that client of her mother once. She was around six when she met the blonde infant but of course being a child with vivid imaginations (almost mistook her as a _Schizophrenic_ child), she thought that children can own theme parks. She doesn't question it much today ever since she saw that 'Reborn' infant from the Sawada boy.

'I claim the bathroom.'

Damara declared as she trudged towards the bathroom connected to her now shared room. She filled the bath tub with warm water before sitting in the tub while the shower head releases water pouring down like rain while she just sat there staring at the wall. After a few bangs on the door courtesy of Summer, Damara went down to business cleaning herself. Once done, Summer bolted in and practically pushed her out of her own bathroom while shouting _'PUSH-BACK.'_ That's just how she roll. Once Damara ate her breakfast, she waltzed back up her room telling her grandmother that she's not feeling well. Plopping down her bed, she let herself get tangled in the thick blankets when her grandmother told her that she was going for a trip to Rome, Italy for a 'religious' trip which means that the two girls would run the house for three days until Damara's parents return.

_beep. beep. _

Damara' phone went off and once she saw who texted her, she forced herself to not throw the phone away. It was Yamamoto asking if she's okay with the latest group project to be done over at Tsuna's home. Her eyebrow twitched before texting back.

_'Re: Takeshi Y._

_I can't leave the house. I'm partially sick and my grandmother just left for Rome, Italy. Maybe next time?_

_Sent: Mara'_

She sent a text and to her relief, she didn't recieve a reply. It took Summer almost an hour to take a bath since she enjoyed warm baths so much, steam escapes from the door. Once the albino stepped out, her smile rivaled the cheshire cat's.

'the fuck happened in the bathroom?'

Damara asked while flipping through a book about ghosts and voodoo. Summer plopped down and looked at her before talking.

'Well, I enjoyed the hot bath.'

Damara nodded as she continue to read her book while Summer turned on the tv to watch some crappy soap operas from Latin America. After a few hours, Summer is currently crying over another Latin American soap opera when the guy broke up the girl. She even threw a slipper at the tv which resulted to a quite hard tug of her white tresses.

'Ouch! the actual fuck?!'

Summer glared at Damara who was still reading the book about ghosts and voodo.

'Don't throw things at my tv. You might break shit.'

She calmly stated as she flipped another page. Summer just rolled her eyes and continued watching the soap. After a few more hours, the two girls decided to head down the kitchen and cook some food. Actually arguing over eggs and bacons, they both decided to eat 'green eggs and ham' which is **literally** eggs and ham mixed with green food color. Just like what the name implied. They both enjoyed the late lunch when someone knocked on the door. The two girls looked at eachother before Damara stood up and opened the door.

'Whatever you're selling, I don't want it.'

She snobbily said as she made the 'go-away' gesture. The care-free laugh caught her attention. It was Yamamoto's laugh.

'you're still as funny as ever Hoshimi-chan!'

He stood there with his school bag and behind him are his new friends. Gokudera and Tsuna. Apparently, the three of them are groupmates. What luck.

'What are you three doing here?'

Damara asked as she let the three in and settling themselves on the mocha sofa. Yamamoto laughed as he told her that they're there to make plans for the project with her.

'Ah, the project. _Riiight_.'

She then suddenly remembered what the fedora-sporting infant told her about Tsuna being the next Vongola boss and she should definitely be an ally since her group can hack the whole world in mere seconds. Besides, the infant promised her endless supply of caramel-salted popcorns and ice cream of different flavors that exists. Yup, totally worth it since her almost-twin-of-a-friend Summer indirectly signed her up for this.

'Hoshimi-san, why are you absent today?'

Sawada asked her as she placed down three tall glasses of iced tea(**literally** iced tea with a little bit of brown sugar and a certain citrus fruit) in front of her guests before sitting down on a throne-like chair.

'My grandmother went to Rome and would stay there until Sunday next week and my parents won't be home until this coming Sunday.'

She shrugged before slouching. Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera bickered at the oblivious male which made Sawada nervous and calmed down Gokudera. After a while, they heard footsteps from the floor above before pale legs came running from the stairs and an albino girl rushed towards Damara who got tackled. Gokudera recognized the perfume he just smelled. He knows that smell. The smell of the assassin _Desert Rose_. He then got his protective mode on and whipped out his dynamites.

'Get away here _Juudaime_! That albino is dangerous!'

He narrowed his eyes at the albino teen tackling their classmate/groupmate. Mr. Good-timing Reborn popped out of literally nowhere and stopped the hurricane-bomb.

'She's an ally now Gokudera. The _Desert Rose_ and _Belladonna _pleged alliance to the Vongola.'

He then tipped his fedora as the two teens glared at him as they stood up and dusted themselves.

'You manipulative little shit. You'll never find the rest I assure you.'

Summer glared at the infant who smirked in his own infant way which was very creepy. It sent off Damara's danger senses as she semi-glared at the hitman.

'I have already located_ Lily of the Valley_. _Foxglove_ would be next.'

The ever-widening smile of the fedora-sporting baby made Summer annoyed. She then lashed out at the mention of _'Foxglove'._

_'Foxglove_ is long dead! **DEAD**! She fell off a cliff from a hiking trip in Peru!'

Summer's glare chilled the teen boy's spine while Reborn just tipped his fedora before the metioned albino girl mached back up the stairs leaving the four mafia-involved students and a hitman downstairs.

'Well, that happened. Let's continue.'

Damara shrugged before grabbing a pencil and a paper. She then disscussed her ideas on the project they're going to work on while the other two actively participated. Yamamoto still admired his friend while Gokudera takes in the deep words the girl gave while their boss pondered about the group of poisonous flowers that his (tor)mentor mentioned before they got here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour. I'm sorry for the late update. Believe it or not, it's caused by two brown puppies and me going through starvation. People in the house left without a note and food and me _almost_ fainting to my death after stepping out of a subway train thingy(since our subway is above ground). Let me bleed my monthly subscription of Satanic Waterfalls with free half-a-month trial in peace _'Summer'_. CALM YO D-CUP TATAS. _JEEZE'S HEIST_. By the way, if you're interested in the lyrics below there, it's Syd Matters - Obstacles from the game _'Life is Strange'_**

* * *

><p>She definitely don't scream <em>'Mafia'<em> unlike Gokudera but that albino girl though. These words ran through the Sawada teen's head while the four of them walks home. Three of them being him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto while Reborn sat on his shoulder. After the little disscussion about their group project oh history, Damara decided to draw the important events in world history just like how the artists did in the renaissance era while the three of them research and buy an illustration board. Of course he's happy that he will get a high grade in that subject but he can't still believe that his classmate, Yamamoto's (not-so)secret crush is part of the mafia and according to Reborn, her mother and her mother's mother are all part of the mafia and helped the Vongola before vanishing alongside their files before re-appearing once again but with a different job(and married). It means that they're dangerous. But Gokudera's reaction to that albino girl really worried him. He will probably ask the bomber later or tommorow.

_'You fucking dipshit!'_

That voice is quite familiar(which was a couple octaves higher as it reached the words _'dipshit'_). That's for sure and if it wasn't for Yamamoto's (fanboy) wave and call, He wouldn't notice Damara dragging around the albino towards them. The albino shouting all the way while throwing a mini-tantrum. Whatever the two of them are doing, Tsunayoshi is pretty sure the two girls might beat the hell out of each other later.

'Hey. Albino bitch- Summer wants to say something.'

Damara cassually said while she elbow-dropped the albino teen. Welp, that hurts. The albino shot her a glare abfore standing up like nothing happened. Her red eyes shifted from side to side as the blush grew on her face. They've got to admit, it's cute.

'Sorry for...being rude. I just...shit dude.'

Summer turned to Damara when she cussed. Damara laughed and linked her arms with the albino before saying 'that's all' and rushing for the nearest convinience store. Grabbing everything they want, They needed four baskets and one big cart. Using Summer's golden credit card, they bought everything and practically dragged everything back home. Once they've hidden the candy stash, they both plopped down the bed. Summer lying on her stomach while Dammara used her lower back as a pillow while they both sleep. It was a fine afternoon really. Birds chirping, wind blowing, and of course noisy teens and bombs. Typical afternoon in Namimori.

'What the fuck is that Arcobaleno doing with those bombs?'

Summer asked her friend who was making something to eat since she didn't like take-outs.

'Training them of course. What else? Making a porno?'

Her lazy voice came from the kitchen where she was while Summer sat on the couch watching animal planet. Summer scoffed at her friend after she stretched. The aroma of spices filled the air while Damara cooked. Even though the animal planet is interesting, Summer can't really focus on pandas. All she can think about is that conversation with that fedora baby.

'Hey Mara, what- what do you think Foxglove would do if she's...'

Damara can feel the atmosphere getting mellow. She even heard Summer lay down the couch. Regret is something she can't handle without breaking her mask.

'Whatever emotional shit you're thinking, I am asking- _no_. I am ordering you to stop. Foxglove's accident happened 'coz she's in the wrong place in the wrong time. It's no one's fault 'ya know?'

Damara left her spot in the kitchen to sit on the arm rest of the couch where Summer lay. She sighed before pulling Summer's arm towards her and pulling her up.

'Listen, stop thinking about that and eat. I made curry.'

Summer scoffed and got off the couch before walking towards the kitchen to eat the said curry. Damara just sat there, staring at the wall. She's actually the one at fault but shit. She didn't know Foxglove would really do that.

'Hey, you 'gon eat or what?'

Summer hollered from the kitchen while muching down potatoes and chicken. The sight made Damara laugh a little bit before declining. She just sat there on the couch while flipping channels. After a few minutes, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Mabel Orianna Blake or May-O(as in mayonaise). About a little reunion she wasn't informed.

_'Re: May-o_

_She crashed in my house okay. It's nothing like a reunion. Anyways, a certain critter's keeping tabs on you. Just sayin'. Don't get played._

_Sent: Mara'_

After a few minutes, Damara sat up and walked towards the backyard after grabbing a can of orange juice and a bag of chips. She plopped down the grass and starred at the orange skies of Japan. Some western hipster shit blared from the stereo in the living room while Summer relaxes on the couch, lit cigarette(weeds) between fingers. She let out a puff of smoke before taking more of the cancer stick. The hipster music giving them both the calming sense but they both know it's just a temporary thing. Damara just laid there on the grass while chugging down her orange juice mixed with alcohol.

_'Let's say sunshine is for everyone_  
><em>but as far as I can remember<em>  
><em>We've been migratory animals<em>  
><em>living under changing weather'<em>

It was really a great afternoon. Not too sunny yet not too cold. Windy yet not too chilly. It's just right. Just like the two teens chilling in their own spots.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ciao. This chapter might be lame and all 'coz I'm out of it lately. I also have something. Something you would want for the rest of your life. NOT.**

**Exams and shit now available with a nagger of a father! Now with free and improved over-dramatic grandmother! Order now to get a 100% discount!**

** DIAL 9-800-FUCK-THIS-SHIT to get it for FREE! DIAL NOW!**

**sweet ain't it?**

* * *

><p><em>'Goodbye my Santa Monica dream<em>  
><em>fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine<em>  
><em>You tell me stories of the sea<em>  
><em>and the ones you left behind<em>  
><em>goodbye to the roses on your street<em>  
><em>goodbye to the paintings on your wall<em>  
><em>goobye to the children we'll never meet<em>  
><em>and the ones we left behind<em>  
><em>and the ones we left behind'<em>

The music once more blared from the stereo in this fine day of Saturday. It's actually seven in the morning yet everything feels like shit went down. Summer once again sat on the couch smoking while Damara just lay in her room thinking of the accident Foxglove got in. This is going bad. Both of them are sinking in an ocean of overflowing emotions and soon, her parents are back. They might smell the cannabis. Damara needs to fix this. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs where Summer puffs her smoke.

'Hey, you smoke outside and destroy the evidence of your cannabis while I make the living room smell like wild flowers.'

Damara pointed at the backyard before Summer lazily walked towards the glass sliding door. She never used the said sedative drug unless she's stressed. But it's better than Angel trumpets.

_buzz buzz_

It was Damara's phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. and much to her annoyance, it's Yamamoto. Damara placed her phone on the sofa before cleaning the house. After a few hours of cleaning, Damara's parents came home with a guest. Another strong baby hitman.

'-kora!'

Yup, definitely the owner of the Mafia Land. She peeked out from the glass sliding door only to see her mother talking with the blonde baby. Damara blinked before sliding back out with Summer who was now sleeping on the grass. Her punk black T-shirt with white skulls is now slightly covered in soil from rolling around the ground while her equally black and dirty shorts is now tattered. Whatever the reason is, Damara can't care less. She just sat there beside her sleeping friend while she stare off the distance. Her once shoulder length hair is now up to her armpits and the hair is disturbingly long and annoying. She might cut it short soon.

_'She's at the backyard with her friend!'_

Her mother's voice rang from the living room as Damara sighed. Great, more interaction. Atleast it's that blonde baby she knows.

'Acantha, kora.'

How the hell did he got there fast? She didn't want to know. Damara just waved and gave a weak _'hey to you too.'_ directed to the blonde infant. A boot made contact with the back of her head which caused her to jerk forward.

'Are you mocking me, kora?'

There are things that don't change. Like his greeting. And speech impediment. That's like the most hilarous thing Damara has _ever_ heard. Not that she wanted to die early or something but it's just _so_ adorable to her. She have this weird tastes in almost everything.

'No sir, I'm not.'

She managed to blurt out as she wiggled out of his foot. Even the baby weights like a boulder. She gotta admit that she didn't know how much a boulder weights but whatever. She thought what she thought and nothing's going to change. Damara sat up and looked at her friend. Still sleeping. Good.

'What's this? Is this-'

The infant picked up Summer's cannabis evidence. Damara then dive bomed the infant to get the evidence from his chubby hand and surprisingly, she managed to do so.

'It's hers okay. And yes it's a drug.'

Another boot made contact with her but now, it's on her back. The infant huffed at her before sitting on her back.

'Don't interrupt me while I'm talking, kora.'

Damara muttered an apology before nodding. Summer stirred and rubbed her eyes before yawning.

'Hey Mara? Why is Reborn blond now?'

She asked while stretching. A boot made contact with her head before she lay there on the grass-covered dirt knocked-out. There was this thick silence before Damara sat up and blinked.

'Shit son.'

Damara sighed and shook her head before carrying her knocked-out friend while the toddler sits on her head. Her mother saw her knocked-out friend while she dragged Summer's poor ass towards their room.

'All Desert Roses are the same. Once they talk, they can't stop. Ditz but an amazing ally.'

Her mother shook her head while doing the 'go-away' gesture. Damara just ignored her mother's comment and proceeded to drag her friend up the stairs and in their room. There's Damara left Colonello on the bed before she drags Summer in the bathroom to change her dirty clothes and fix her up. She grabbed a wet towel and cleaned her friend. Once done, she grabbed a green nightgown and slipped it on her friend before carrying her and throwing her (like a sack of potatoes) on the bed before plopping down on the neon bean bag. She sighed and covered her eyes with her left arm before lying on the rug-covered floor. It is no secret to the blond Arcobaleno that the Belladonnas have sharp tongues. He sat there on the edge of the bed while looking at the youngest belladonna contemplating on things he didn't want to know. After all, the youngest belladonna is known to have a melancholic mind filled to the brim with her _sickness_. She's on the brink of insanity.

_'Everything would be alright soon you nasty brat, kora.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a mock-thesis and friends. They fucked me up hard and now Summer and Mabel is whining about this long-awaited update. It's not my fault that Mabel wanted MORE screen-time and she wanted it sooner than I've planned. Sgain, sorry for the wait.**

**Ok so, let's talk about heights.**

**Damara - around 5'6 to 5'8**

**Summer - around 5'3 to 5'5**

**Mabel - around 4'3 to 5'1**

**Jiang Fan - same as Damara**

**m'kay bai.**

* * *

><p>Days passed and now, it's time for Colonello to go home. After Damara's parents sent him off, the two waited for her grandmother. It's currently Sunday and today, it's blazing hot. You can literally fry a bacon and then set the whole Japan on fire within seconds.<p>

'Jeez, the aircon isn't even working properly...'

Summer mumbled as she fan herself. The albino's electric green brise fan hitting Damara on her left shoulder which annoyed the girl to no end. Damara's eyebrow twitched before taking the brise fan and slapping(mudering) Summer with it.

'Fuck you and your fucking fan.'

Damara kept on hitting Summer with the brise fan who was now whining about the fan's delicateness while shouting _'ouch'_.

'Stop! It hurts!'

Summer shrieked while Damara whipped out her black folding fan and hitting Summer with the brise and folding fan(Damara's folding fan is as long as her upper arm) while her parents were at the nearby cafe chilling out totally leaving the two teens on their own foolishness on purpose. It was an amusing sight really. It just made the two girls look stupid and childish. if Colonello saw this, he would totally shoot those two to the next millenium. There's no doubt in that.

'My oh my, if it isn't my two lively friends.'

The soft voice caught the two teen's attention. It was _quite_ familiar. The sweetest voice coated with _kindness_(kindness my fucking ass). It was Mabel.

'Oh hi there May-o and Jiang-Jiang the Ultimate Butler.'

The said butler nodded a 'hello' while pushing his master's wheel chair and guiding the other servants who was carrying the luggages. After a small talk, Mabel went in her black limousine with her butler Jiang Fan Wong. After a few minutes of Mabel's departure via her limousine, Damara's grandmother waddled towards her parents. The days of joy have ended. Soon, the lot of them are in the car. Damara's mother driving while her father went out to meet his 'old friends' aka his preious gang. That leaves her and Summer in the back seat whie her grandmother sat in front.

_'-telling you! you'll burn in the pits of hell if you don't pray enough!'_

Here she goes again with her God. If she loved her God **that** much, why don't _she _marry it? Damara just rolled her eyes while texting with May-o. Summer was sleeping soundly at the back with her head on Damara's shoulders. After a few hours, they're back home and Damara's father is walking with his old-time colleagues. His old boss, an elderly Yakuza with a walking stick and a group of men behind them. Damara smiled at the old leader and bowed.

'Hello Mamoru-san. Fine day today isn't it?'

She offered a small smile which was rewarded with an even bigger smile from the old man. He laughed and patted his ex-subbordinate's back.

'Your daughter grew up like a fine English lady. It's obvious she didn't grew up like you.'

His father's gloom spreaded while the old boss smiled some more and laughed before handing a manila paper-wrapped gift. The old boss claimed that it was for her past and up-coming birthdays. It was rather large but rectangular. It was almost twice the size of her which towered Summer(she's around 5'3 to '5'5) who was a few (2-3)inches smaller than her.

'Wow. That box is literally insulting my height. But not as much as May-o's.'

Summer snickered. (no-so) Accidentally, the box fell over her which weighted her weight combined with Damara's and Maybel's(including her high-end wheel chair). It was heavy. Aparently, no one noticed since Damara was talking with the old man while Damara's father kept sulking. Damara's mother and grandmother went in and probably slept since her grandma is jet lagged and her mother is probably sleeping beauty.

'Why look at that. A cockroach.'

It was Mabel once again with her butler Jiang. He may sound and look feminine but he can definitely kick someone to the next solar system. Mabel's high-end wheel chair is now nowhere to be seen while the black-haired butler clad in black stood beside the now standing red head. She's now walking with her two feet despite the image she's keeping. A soon-to-die puppet.

'Young miss, it's rude to call your allies cockroach.'

Her butler bluntly said while staring at Summer. Mabel snickered before deciding to ignore the albino sprawled on the pavement. Luckily, the old boss of Damara's father went back to his traditional house(the one with the 'Hibari' nameplate) after inviting the girl over for a friednly spar with his grandson who was older than her.

'Take care Mamoru-san. Until we meet again.'

She once more bowed before the old man went on his own way. Once gone, Mabel tapped Damara's shoulder blocking the view of the fallen package and the sprawled Summer.

'Oh hey there May-o. Jiang Fan. What brought you two here?'

Damara asked while trying to peek behind Mabel who kept blocking the view with Jiang while grinning that shit-eating grin of hers.

'Oh you know, for that get-together party that I've missed.'

Damara then brought her full attention on the English brat in front of her. She knows that whatever the brat wants, the brat gets one way or another. Which is just one of the reasons why they are friends.

'So...?'

Oh she knows it alright, she knows it but she just didn't want to say it. Not out loud for that means she admitted defeat to this brat.

'I'll stay over your house! It would be just like back then.'

There she goes again with her shit-eating grin. She's fucking with her and she's winning.

'Excuse **me** but I'm still stuck here!'

Summer Flailed around for emphasis before Mabel's brown loafers made contact with the heavy package making it more heavier. It made Summer lose more oxygen before Mabel decided to walk on the package. Due to her height(around 4'8 to 5'1), she can hide anywhere which is perfect to her job description. A spy.


End file.
